Of Red Handbags And Vulture Topped Hats
by intotheyellowwoods
Summary: An accident happens in Potions class. "Neville was stirring his potion frantically and muttering, "It should be red, it should be red! Finite Incantatem! FINITE INCANTATEM!" The potion started to bubble and froth alarmingly." Set in Prisoner of Azkaban; rated K. Written off prompts by my friend N.H. Complete.


**A/N: Hey! 'm back in the Harry Potter fanfiction universe, after almost a month of _Mortal Instruments _fanfics. I wrote this originally off of prompts that one of my friends, N.H., gave me. The prompts were third year, Snape, Neville, Harry****, Ron, Hermione, Potions, accident, and Seamus.**

**The whole "memorize it, learn it, live it," thing is my take on the Seamus Finnigan chapter of someone's fanfiction 'Sixteen year old me'. I can't remember the author, though.**

**P.S. I have a poll up on my profile. Can you pretty please vote on it? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, including Prisoner of Azkaban and its characters and plotlines. I am also not J.K. Rowling and/or affiliated with her or Bloomsbury.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Bet you something bad happens in class," Ron muttered to Harry on their (rather hurried) way to Potions.<p>

Hermione, who was walking on Harry's other side, rolled her eyes irritably. "Just because it's Hallowe'en doesn't mean that something bad will automatically happen, Ronald," She huffed, but shot Ron a smile all the same.

Harry had to repress a snort; apparently, he'd been right to assume that Hermione fancied his mate.

The red-haired best mate in question threw up his hands in exasperation. "Think about it, 'Mione!" He cried, looking around wildly before dropping his voice to a half-whisper. "Last year, Mrs. Norris was attacked _and_ the Chamber was opened! The year before, Quirrell let the troll in!"

This time Harry actually did laugh. "I'll take you up on that bet, Ron," He offered. "Two Sickles."

Ron grinned and nodded, holding his hand out to Harry. The pair shook hands before entering the 5th Dungeon after the rest of the class.

Professor Snape was already glowering around in the front. "Sit down," He commanded, and everyone unanimously sat down. "Get out your copies of '_Magical Drafts And Potions' _and turn to page 291. Memorize the recipe to the Headache Draught, and then proceed to make it."

Seamus Finnigan, who was working at the table across from the trio and Neville Longbottom elbows his mate Dean Thomas. "Learn it," He started.

"Memorize it," Dean continued, smirking slightly.

"Live it!" Seamus finished and high-fived Dean.

Harry shook his head. The pair had been doing that act since his 3rd Year started, and it was starting to get tedious.

Neville sighed. "I hate Potions," He mumbled as he opened his Potions kit. "Okay, essence of Mandrake, juice of Blisterpod, powdered unicorn horn..."

The class was all rushing around to set their cauldrons up. Harry picked up his textbook and turned to page 291. "'Add essence of Mandrake to the water, and stir counter-clockwise thrice,"' He read out loud, and set out his cauldron before adding said ingredient. "The potion should turn a shimmery green."

He looked, and saw that his potion was in fact the required color. Harry checked the book again. "'Crush the Blisterpod with the side of your knife, and add the juice to your cauldron. The Draught should start to turn bright red."'

Harry did as the tome asked, and grabbed a pod from the table. He pressed his Potions knife against it, and the juice sprayed out… all over a now very disgruntled looking Ron.

"Eurgh!" Ron exclaimed, wiping the juice off of himself and glaring at his best friend.

"Sorry, mate," Harry apologized, wiping the rest of the juice into the brew, which promptly turned a dark coral.

_Close enough, _he thought.

He glanced around there classroom to find that the rest of his schoolmate's potions various colors. Hermione's was the required shade of red (_Obviously, _Harry thought), Malfoy's was dark pink, Ron's was light pink, Crabbe and Goyle's were murky whites, and Neville's was… a smoking acid green?

Neville himself was stirring his potion frantically and muttering, "It should be red, it should be red!"

"All right, Neville?" Ron asked, glancing quickly at his dorm mate. Neville looked at Ron fearfully. "I dunno. It's supposed to be red!"

"Try, erm… try Finite Incantatem! Yeah, that's it!"

Neville nodded his thanks at Ron and pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes. O.K.," He said, and took a deep breath. "Finite… Finite Incantatem!"

He waited, but nothing happened. Harry noticed Neville was getting even more worried.

Finite Incantatem!" Neville repeated. "Finite Incantatem! FINITE INCANTATEM!"

The potion started to bubble and froth alarmingly. Snape finally noticed them, and began to glide over.

"What did you do now, Longbottom, you blubbering-"

The potion exploded and showered the Potions Professor with bright green liquid.

Nothing happened for one terrified moment, and then Snape started to change. His face stayed the same, but his clothes morphed into exact replicas of Neville's grandmother's.

As Snape strode furiously towards Neville, Ron leaned over to talk to Harry. "You owe me two Sickles."

* * *

><p><strong>:) Review, please!<strong>

**~aw844 :)**

**P.S. Please check out my tumblr: aw844 DOT tumblr DOT com**


End file.
